


Him & I

by Nana_Cassal



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad boy loves good boy, Boys In Love, Character Death, Drama, Friendship, Fugitives, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, OOC, One Shot, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Cassal/pseuds/Nana_Cassal
Summary: “Y aunque todos intenten hacer de nosotros un Romeo y una Julieta, al final seremos solo él y yo... los próximos Bonnie y Clyde de Nueva York”.





	Him & I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida.

* * *

**ǀ** ** _H_** _im ** & I**_ **ǀ**

* * *

 

 

 

**I.**

—Te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida, Eiji.

Todos tienen razón. _Todos._ Tampoco es tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que eligió las espinas por sobre los pétalos de rosas que pudieron adornar una vida llena de tranquilidad y comodidades.

Puede que se arrepienta, que muera antes de los treinta, que su cuerpo pierda hasta el último rastro de pureza, pero mientras pueda seguir a su lado, unido a él de mil y un maneras, sabe que su sacrificio habrá valido la pena.

La libertad sabe a cerveza, huele a motel barato y tiene los ojos color aguamarina.

_«_ _¿Acaso no piensas en tus padres y en lo decepcionados que estarán?_

_¿No te causa remordimiento el futuro que echas por la borda?_

_¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás mantenerte en pie?_

_¿Dejarás tu autonomía para convertirte en su princesa?_ _»_

—Mi punto débil.

Ni las advertencias de Shunichi Ibe lograron hacerlo entrar en razón. Y por más egoísta que fuera, justo ahora que Eiji se encuentra recostado y desnudo a su lado, Ash agradece su estupidez.

Ellos no se convertirán en Romeo y Julieta.

.

.

.

**II.**

El vehículo que Ash robó es viejo, no obstante, dada la situación, Eiji no puede darse el lujo de quejarse.

—¿A dónde iremos ahora?

Ignora su pregunta. Son las cinco de la mañana y su cerebro aún no ha conectado del todo con su cuerpo. No tiene ni ánimos ni ganas de distorsionarle la realidad, coloreándola de colores pasteles para no asustar _tanto_ a su acompañante.

—No hagas preguntas tan temprano. —Se pasa una mano por el cabello.

Eiji sonríe y que haga eso le gusta como nunca nada antes le había gustado.

—Sabes que ya no tienes que ser condescendiente. Cuando acepté venir contigo, sabía de sobra a lo que me estaba enfrentando. No es como si no recordara cómo nos conocimos.

Él tampoco lo olvida. Le es imposible sacar de su cabeza la imagen de su pandilla rodeando a ese chico universitario; el pobre tipo muerto de miedo y los otros riéndose de sus patéticas expresiones.

Cuando Ash se acercó un poco para también poder jugar con su presa, tan sólo justificó sus acciones a ese chico con que tuvo mala suerte de estar en el momento y lugar equivocados. Contra todo pronóstico, también le preguntó su nombre.

Debió ser por sus ojos rasgados que le recordaron a Shorter, por su mirada temerosa, porque se veía más joven de lo que debería o porque su piel fue suave y tersa a su tacto.

Al final, al considerarlo aburrido, lo dejó ir.

Ese día quedó marcado como la fecha en que lo conoció: la sentencia de muerte de Eiji Okumura.

—Lo que te ocurrió a ti es lo más _light_ que puede pasarle a cualquiera.

—Eso ya lo sé —hizo un mohín —, pero cuando nos volvimos a ver en esa redada en el bar y asesinaste a un hombre frente a mis ojos, créeme, eso sí me dio una idea mucho más acertada de cómo eres y todo lo que te rodea. Así que no te preocupes, sé a lo que me enfrento.

El camino sigue en silencio y Eiji se ofrece a conducir para que él pueda descansar. Entre sueños Ash medita lo mierda de persona que es, también se pregunta cómo diablos logró conquistar a alguien como Eiji con su negro historial y tampoco puede evitar cuestionarse cuánto tiempo le durará ese cuento de hadas.

.

.

.

**III.**

Eiji es un ángel.

Un deportista becado que logró trasladarse a Estados Unidos con la esperanza de encontrar un futuro mejor que el que el país del sol naciente podía otorgarle.

Fue así hasta el momento en que cayó en las garras de Ash.

Ibe no descansará hasta encontrarlo, porque se siente responsable del hijo de su hermana y porque lo quiere como si de un hijo se tratara.

Ese vándalo de Ash Lynx no puede llegar muy lejos, eso es lo que Jenkins, Charlie y los demás policías le repiten a diestra y siniestra.

Y él quiere creerles.

—Deja de tratarlo como a un niño.

Y también quiere ignorar a Max.

.

.

.

**IV.**

Eiji siempre soñó con saber que había más allá de la isla en la que nació, por eso cuando ganó esa beca, a pesar de la oposición de sus padres, no dudó ni un segundo en emigrar.

La mejor decisión que pudo tomar en su vida.

Ash mencionaba tener sueños similares. A pesar de su buen aspecto, le reveló su humilde pasado y todas las penurias por las que había tenido que pasar; un malnacido por padre, una ramera por madre, un hermano que significó mucho más en su vida que sus progenitores. Eiji no quiso expresar lástima así que no opinó nada cuando finalizó su relato. Ash lo agradeció.

Estacionado el coche, y como ya se venía haciendo costumbre desde hace tres ciudades atrás, se hospedaron en otro lugar de mala muerte, entre las sábanas volviendo a reafirmar su tácito pacto de permanecer juntos hasta el final y durmiendo un par de horas para reponer energía y poder ponerse en pie otra vez.

Por la mañana continuó la misma rutina. Luego de asaltar a un malaventurado al azar y poder pagar con ello un desayuno decente, volvieron a emprender marcha.

No sólo debían huir del pasado de Eiji y las cadenas que lo ataban, también de las personas con las que Ash tenía cuentas pendientes y parecían no querer olvidar.

.

.

.

**V.**

Tres meses duraron de esa manera, tiempo que Ash quiso utilizar para entrenar a Eiji; que aprendiera a manejar un arma o algo de defensa personal no iba a sentarle mal, menos cuando ambos buscaban sobrevivir a esa cruel vida que habían elegido.

No quería imaginar los peores escenarios, por ello era mejor tomar ciertas precauciones. Muchos de sus enemigos estaban al tanto de la existencia del japonés y lo que este significaba para él. 

Un talón de Aquiles.

Un tiro de gracia.

Una debilidad.

Aceptarlo en su vida lo había vuelto vulnerable, aun así su codicia era mucho más grande que su raciocinio como para tan siquiera tomar en cuenta la opción de dejarlo ir.

No quería más opciones.

No iba a buscar alternativas.

O era con Eiji o no sería nada.

.

.

.

**VI.**

Al departamento de policía llegó una noticia que hizo que a Ibe el alma le regresara al cuerpo y volviera a írsele segundos después.

Habían dado con él paradero de Ash Lynx. Justo ahora se encontraba en la comisaría de una pequeña comunidad en Nashville. Sin embargo, lo encontraron solo. Según los reportes policiacos, en aquella habitación de hotel tan solo se encontraba Ash desangrándose. No había rastro de Eiji por ningún lado.

Al parecer Dino Golzine, antiguo jefe y proveedor de Ash con quien tenía un sinfín de cuentas pendientes, dio antes con ellos mientras todavía se encontraban de paso en Tennessee.

Entre el tiroteo y forcejeo, Ash logró salvarse de los hombres de Golzine por un milagro, no obstante, según su declaración, el balazo en su hombro era lo que menos le importaba pues los hombres de Golzine lograron capturar a Eiji.

Ibe viajó de emergencia al Estado y apenas tuvo a Ash frente a frente lo primero que hizo fue propinarle un puñetazo.

Ash quedó detenido por cargos de privación de la libertad y alteración del orden público.

Eiji, por su parte, debía encontrarse en un verdadero infierno.

.

.

.

**VII.**

—¡Debo ir a buscarlo! ¡Ayúdame a salir!

Exigió Ash a Ibe en una de sus visitas. Tres días habían pasado de la captura de Eiji y ninguno quería ni pensar en lo que debía estar sufriendo.

—Tienes lo que mereces.

—¿Y acaso Eiji se merece lo que debe estarle sucediendo?

—¡Y todo eso es por tu culpa! —gritó, exasperado —. ¡Si tú no hubieras aparecido…!

—Por eso, maldita sea, ¡por eso déjame ir a por él! El imbécil de Dino me quiere a mí, ¡yo soy el único que puede salvarlo!

—Déjate de idioteces…

—Si me ayudas a salir, prometo alejarme de Eiji. ¡Te lo prometo!

Ibe decidió pararse, dar media vuelta y dejarlo sólo. Ash tan solo trataba de jugar con su mente para quedar libre, absuelto de toda culpa.

Más sus pensamientos no pudieron dejar de dar vueltas al asunto, menos tomando en cuenta de todo lo que se enteró mientras las autoridades buscaban a Eiji.

Max, su viejo amigo, el cual siendo periodista jugaba a ser un aliado de la justicia, le reveló que llevaban poco más de dos años colaborando con Ash para poder desmantelar la red de narcotráfico que rodeaba a Golzine.

—Ash no es una mala persona, tan sólo sigue siendo un adolescente al cual se le alborotaron demasiado las hormonas.

Para Lobo, el único pecado que Ash había cometido era haberse enamorado de Eiji. 

Y viceversa.

—No trates de justificarlo.

—No lo hago, solo digo la verdad. Ash se deslumbró con tu sobrino. Y no es ningún idiota como para no darse cuenta de su situación, él mismo debía ser consciente de que todo le jugaba en contra, supongo que por eso le pareció más sencillo secuestrarlo. Aunque pensándolo bien, «secuestrar» no es el término correcto si Eiji aceptó fugarse con él.

—Ei-chan no...

— _Eiji sí_ —aseveró —. No quieras hacerte tú mismo el idiota, Shunichi. ¡Ash y Eiji son pareja! Lo suyo se dio frente a tus narices. —A pesar de estarlo haciendo enfadar, prosiguió —: Ash será menor, pero Eiji es más inmaduro. No trates de ponerle toda la carga a uno cuando el otro también tiene gran parte de culpa.

Ibe no pudo contestar nada, las palabras no afloraban de su garganta.

Pesaba saber que los demás tenían razón y ese fue el detonante para que retirara la demanda contra Ash.

Era hora de buscar a Eiji.

.

.

.

**VIII.**

Ash tenía múltiples cuentas con Dino Golzine.

El haberle arrebatado su inocencia, haberlo metido en ese mundo de porquería, haber asesinado a Shorter y a Skipper y ahora el haberle arrebatado a Eiji… Todo aquello jamás iba a poder perdonárselo, y tan solo podría pagarlo con la muerte.

Al llegarse la hora acordada, lo recibió en su mansión con esa absurda parafernalia que le causaba tanto asco.

Un intento de cena elegante con invitados del mismo inmundo medio, toda una excusa para derrochar dinero y lujos, regodeándose con esa vida de la que él tanto renegaba.

Cuando Dino hizo mención de su nuevo juguete directamente importado desde Asia, fue cuando Ash ya no pudo contenerse más.

Sin importarle las demás personas ni las armas con las que lo amenazaban, tomó un tenedor, decidido a clavárselo en el cuello a Golzine.

—¿Dónde está Eiji?

—Arriba, en mi habitación —contestó con parsimonia para después agregar con malicia —: debe estar cansado, no lo despiertes.

Lo tiró de un empujón, decidido a ir a por él, más los hombres lo detuvieron.

Ash sintió que todo pasó demasiado rápido luego de eso.

El operativo dio comienzo.

Sin tiempo que perder, aprovechando el enfrentamiento entre el FBI y los mafiosos, subió a la planta alta para buscar a Eiji.

Para su mala suerte, conocía a la perfección dónde se encontraba la habitación de Dino, y de nuevo, para su mala suerte también, lo primero que escuchó al estar frente a la puerta fueron cinco disparos seguidos uno tras otro.

No, no, ¡no! ¡No podía ser posible!

¿Tan tarde había llegado?

Abrió la puerta de golpe, y al ver la imagen frente a sus ojos sintió una mezcla entre alivio y tristeza que nunca antes se creyó capaz de experimentar.

Eiji, de pie a un lado de la cama, estaba en una sola pieza. Enfrente suyo se hallaba el cuerpo de uno de los hombres de Golzine, rodeado de sangre.

La pistola reposaba en las manos de Eiji.

Sí, llegó demasiado tarde.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

.

.

.

**IX.**

Pudieron atrapar a varios criminales, lastimosamente Dino pudo huir con algunos de sus hombres.

Mas eso pasó a segundo plano para Ash, lo importante para él era poder tener a Eiji entre sus brazos

Se encontraba desmayado producto del shock de la situación que había vivido hacia apenas un rato. Fue hasta ese momento en el que Ash pudo comprender lo diferentes que eran y que ninguno tenía cabida en la vida del otro.

Eiji era un muchacho con una vida prometedora por delante mientras él era un chico problemático con demasiada mierda a su alrededor.

El mayor acto de amor que podía hacer por él era dejarlo ir, tal y como se lo prometió a Ibe.

Durante el trayecto en ambulancia hasta el hospital, tomó una decisión.

Dolía, pero era lo mejor para ambos.

.

.

.

**X.**

Eiji entendía su situación.

Fue un inmaduro, un niño en toda la extensión de la palabra, y ahora ya no había marcha atrás. De ahora en adelante, en su vida habría un antes y un después que estaría grabado a hierro caliente en su memoria hasta el último día de su vida.

Era momento de regresar a la universidad y reincorporarse a su monótona vida como universitario; se pondría al corriente, se graduaría, conseguiría un trabajo decente en algún periódico, se enredaría con una compañera de trabajo, se casaría con ella, tendrían uno o dos hijos y, con mucha suerte, su hipotético matrimonio y su vida podrían salir a flote.

Tal vez era lo correcto pero no era lo que quería en su vida justo ahora.

Necesitaba ver a Ash.

Mientras su tío le daba un buen sermón y lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, se atrevió a lanzarle esa petición.

—Quiero despedirme de Ash.

Nadie podía negárselo.

A regañadientes, Ibe cedió ante ese capricho. Acordó junto a Max para que este convenciera a Ash y poder concretar una reunión entre los muchachos.

Su despedida.

Fue a plena luz del día en un parque que quedaba cerca de la estación de policía. Ibe y Max les dieron su espacio mientras los muchachos paseaban entre las veredas y se perdían entre la flora propia de la temporada.

.

.

.

**XI.**

—No seas idiota, Eiji. Es lo mejor para ti.

—Mierda, eso ya lo sé. Pero no me importa. ¡Yo quiero estar contigo, maldita sea!

—Tú tienes un futuro...

—¿Y de qué me sirve si tú no vas a estar?

—¡No lo hagas más difícil!

Eiji pareció quedarse sin argumentos y Ash se sintió aliviado por ello. Sin embargo, no se esperaba para nada lo que el chico frente a él hizo a continuación.

Lo besó, lo besó de manera arrebatada, lo besó como lo había besado tantas veces durante todas esas noches en las que se la pasaron fugitivos, en esas donde luego de ceder ante sus deseos solo existían ellos dos.

El mundo a su alrededor dejó de importar.

—Ahora solo somos tú y yo.

Ash le acarició la mejilla.

—Te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida.

—Aun así… mi alma siempre estará contigo, Aslan.

Serían ellos dos contra el mundo.

.

.

.

**XII.**

Cuando Ibe y Max volvieron al punto de encuentro, ni Eiji ni Ash habían llegado todavía.

Fue imposible sentarse tranquilos a esperarlos debido al alboroto que había a unos cuantos metros.

Cuando se acercaron, descubrieron que todo ese desorden se debía al hecho de que habían asaltado a una mujer además de haberle robado su auto.

Según el testimonio de la misma fémina y el oficial de turno, el criminal tenía rasgos asiáticos; cabello negro, piel inmaculada y ojos oscuros. Después de haberla violentado y quitado su dinero, ese tipo tomó su vehículo y salió huyendo junto a otro muchacho rubio.

Al final ninguno de los dos había aprendido la lección.

Esta vez no hubo ninguna denuncia por parte de Ibe.

Eiji y Ash debían hacerse responsables.

—¿Has escuchado hablar de Bonnie y Clyde?

.

.

.

**XIII.**

Eiji era un nuevo Eiji y algo dentro de Ash sabía que todo estaría bien.

Lo mejor era vivir el presente sin preocuparse por lo que ocurriría después.

El mañana era incierto.

El ayer no importaba.

El hoy era estar juntos.

—¡Recorreremos cada rincón de América! —había gritado Eiji, eufórico.

Ash sonrió.

.

.

.

**XIV.**

Prefería esa vida a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Por supuesto nunca se imaginó algo así, pero al lado de Aslan todo sonaba a maravillas.

—Te amo.

Nunca hubo una noche en la que no se lo dijera.

—También lo hago.

Setecientos treinta «te amo».

.

.

.

**XV.**

Dos años después una noticia conmocionó a todo Estados Unidos de América.

Dino Golzine había sido asesinado.

En el operativo habían muerto demasiadas personas; culpables e inocentes, hombres y mujeres, caras nuevas y viejos conocidos.

Entre todos los nombres y rostros, hubo dos que llamaron la atención de Charlie Dickenson.

Eiji Okumura y Ash Lynx.

Al final Ash había cumplido su promesa personal y había arrastrado a Eiji en el proceso.

_¿O sería al revés? Después de todo, al final, ambos eran enemigos de Golzine._

Soltó un suspiro y tomó el teléfono. Debía avisar a Max Lobo y este debía ayudarle a dar la noticia a Ibe.

Eiji y Ash. Ash y Eiji.

_Aslan y Eiji._

Todo terminó como la mayoría esperaba.

_«—Te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida._ _»_

Ya no había vida en la cual arrepentirse.

Al final sí se convirtieron en los trágicos amantes del siglo XXI.

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
